profligacy_020jfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Types Set
1_Set War Wizard Regalia Flux Gem Necklace Colour Blue DROP Boss Pirate ''' '''Damage +3 Intelligence +9 Spell Damage +8% War Wizard's Visage Helmet Colour Green 'DROP' Normal Pirate' Armor +2 Damage +1-5 Intelligence +7-13 Book of Grudge misc Power Displacement 30% chance of burning up 3 to mana ''' '''dealing 2 damage for each point lost Extra Stats Bonus 2 +4 armor +6 Int 3 -0.50 Mp regen 7/ +250% Sp Crit 4 +12% Sp Dmg Awe(low Enemy attack by 1%) 2_Set Bludgeoned Battlegear Stickler's Helm type helmet DROP in Sewer Agility +1-3 Hp +40 Thorned Branc Deals 1 damage to attackers. Bludgeoned Spike Harness type armor BUY IN TOWN ARMORY Armor +0-4 Strength +3 Rusty Spikes 45-75% chance of dealing 3 damage to attacker 'Discarded Warguard type offhand 'DROP in Sewer creeps' Armor -1-7 Intelligence -1 Strength +5-11 Extra Stats Bonus 2 set +1 Damage + 90Hp 3 set +4 Str + 40% block 10 attck Damge 3_Set Providence's Poltergeist Ghostly Grips type offhand creeps Agility +2 Scavenging +2-8% Apparition's Longing misc factory creps or in the box random Scavenging +4% Movement Speed +7% Phastasmal Blood Misc Green Cave Malevolence out side low % chance ' '''find in the boxes or ' 'in box where is Pirate Boss Low% appared ' '''Scavenging +6% Agility +3 Drain 5 Hp on attack 'Eidolic Chime Necklace Brown in box where is Pirate Boss very Low % chance appared Scavenger +41% Extra Stats Bonus ''' '''2 +16% MS +7 agi 3 +35% Scavenger 4_Set Lucenia's Fancy Critter Charm misc green Taskmaster Drop ''' '''Hunger luck 6% chance to steal 30 hp on attack Lucenia's Tears misc Blue Drop chest in cave malovolence or surronding random drop Mana Regeneration +0.6 Saviour 1% chance of resisting all spell damage. Extra Stats Bonus 2 set Lucky Strike .(I dont know what exactly do) 3 set Fortune's Paramount'' ''.(I dont know what exactly do) 5_Set Infinity Sempiternity misc Blue drop selemnia Armor +16 Everlasting Rebounder 10% chance of blocking 80 attack damage. 6_Set A litthe Pizzazz Hand Cannon Mk.2 drop Toxic WellSprite Mana +100 Mana Regeneration +1 Spell Damage +10% Magic Cannonball 10% chance or attack to shot dealing 75% on your intelligence Modified Sharkhide Jerkin armor Brown Drop Wild mage Agility +10-20 Intelligence +20-30 Chaotic Carpentry 10% chance to throw an explosive object ''' '''towards enemies hit by your spells. 7_Set The Executioner Drop Selemnia Finishing Blow Misc green Damage +9 50% chance dealing 30% extra Physical damage. Executioner's Hood Helmet Brown Drop Selemnia Damage +30-50 Physical Damage +14-26% Strength +20-40 Hp +340 Extra Stats Bonus 2 -30% AS attack Speed + 50% Atk Dmg 4 ??? 6 ??? 8_Set Blessing of the Silver Saints Sacred Juggement Misc Colour green Damien sometimes give x part reward in palace Strength +6 Damage +5 Sanctified Jolt 25% chance of dealing 10 damage to attackers. Extra Stats Bonus 2 100% block 5 Atk Dmg 100% block 5 Sp Dmg 3 +15 armor +8str 4 +20% Healing 5 Saint's Blessing Deliverance(Give Extra damage for every hit) 9_Craven Corruption Perfidious Claw colour brown offhand Armor -13 Damage +11 Psychotic Substantiation 17% chance to boost spell or heal effects by 60-90% on cast. Extra Stats Bonus 2''' '''3 4.